Yunjae Story - New Dog Jyunie or Changseok?
by Marni Jung
Summary: Boo kenapa kau beri nama Jyunie ? Kau ingin memamerkan kalau kau dengan seunghyun aka LU itu sedang sangat dekat eoh? Aku tidak setuju. Tolong dirubah!/ YUNJAE ALWAYS/ BL / YAOI / OS


**Yunjae story – New Dog Jyunie or Changseok?**

**Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Jung Marni**

**Genre : Romance**

**Cast : ONLY YUNJAE**

**Warning : OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur kecepatan, Miss Typo, YAOI! BL!**

**.**

**It's my story**

**.**

**.**

Ting.. Nong.. Ting... Nong...

Ku letakkan semua perkerjaan memasakku ketika mendengar bel apartemenku berbunyi. Ku lepas apron bunga-bunga yang masih melekat indah di tubuhku. Tidak mungkin aku membuka pintu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Iya kalau misalkan itu yunho ataupun ketiga dongsaengku. Tapi bagaimana kalau orang lain? Mau taruh dimana wajah imut-imut ku ini.

CKLEK..

"Permisi tuan Kim, anda mendapat paketan kiriman" Seorang pegawai yang bekerja di apartemen yang aku tinggali membungkuk sopan.

Aku tersenyum ramah. "Paketan dari siapa?"

"Tidak ada nama pengirimnya tuan." Ku lihat dirinya menyerahkan note "Silahkan anda tanda tangani tuan."

Setelah selesai menandatangi kertas note paketan kiriman. Pegawai tersebut menyerahkan kotak ukuran besar. Aku jadi menerka nerka, kira-kira apa yah isinya.

"Baiklah tuan ini paketan anda. Saya permisi dulu." Dia membungkuk dan berpamitan

"Oke. Kamsahamida ne!" Balas ku dengan anggukan

"Cheonman Tuan"

**.**

.

Aku sungguh penasaran dengan isi paketan ini. Aku jadi tertarik untuk membuka terlebih dahulu daripada melanjutkan masakanku.

Ketika ku membuka itu tiba-tiba muncul seekor anjing dari dalam paketan tersebut.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Teriakku kaget. Siapapun akan kaget saat muncul anjing mungil dihadapanmu seperti itu.

Ku lihat anjing itu mengerjap-ngerjap imut. Astaga siapa yang memberi paketan aku seekor anjing? Mengurus Jiji saja aku sudah kesusahan setengah mati. Makanya saat ini jiji aku titipkan ke keluargaku.

Aku langsung mengambil kotak tempat keluarnya anjing tersebut. Siapa tau aja ada nama pengirimnya. Kalau ini kerjaan sasaeng awas saja.

Senyum tiba-tiba mengembang indah dibibirku ketika membaca note didalam paketan tersebut. Sepertinya aku tau siapa yang memberikan paketan ini.

'Hadiah untukmu, Bagian hidupku :) I love you today. Chuuu :*'

"Ya! Yunnie pabbo. Kenapa dia bisa memberiku seekor anjing!" Aku menghela napas, meski aku tahu itu hadiah dari siapa tetap saja aku bingung kenapa dia memberiku hewan peliharan. Bukankah cartier ataupun baju-baju bari lebih baik dari seekor anjing.

Guk.. Guk.. Guk..

Gonggongan anjing baruku mengagetkan lamunanku. Ku lihat dirinya menghampiriku dan berputar-putar dihadapanku.

"Doggie. Kemarilah! Hup.." Ku gendong anjing baruku tersebut dan membawanya ke tempat favoriteku, Dapur. Tentu kalian masih ingat bukan jika aku tadi sedang memasak. Ku harap kalian belum amnesia.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo, Yunnie!" Ku angkat ponselku ketika berbunyi nyaring. Tanpa melihat ID nya pun aku sudah mengetahui siapa yang menghubungiku. Karna hanya ponselku yg ini khusus untuknya.

"Yeoboseyo, Boo! Aku merindukanmu."

Ku dengar suara manjanya. Aku terkekeh geli. Bukannya baru kemarin dia menginap ditempatku. Dasar manja.

"Aku tau." Haha aku tersenyum jahil. Pasti yunho sedang merengut gara-gara tidak mendapatkan balesan yang diinginkan.

"Boo, kau tidak merindukanku eoh?"

"Tidak aku hanya bercanda. Aku sungguh merindukanmu yun"

"Ah baguslah. Oh iya boo, apakah kau sudah menerima hadiah yang ku kirimkan?"

"Ne. Aku sudah menerimanya!" Aku melirik anjing yang sekarang sedang duduk indah disampingku sambil menonton televisi.

"Bukankah dia sangat lucu, boo. Seperti diriku kan. Haha!" Aku memutar bola mataku bosan.

"Ne ne ne. Terserah padamu yun."

"Aku sengaja memberimu hadiah itu, Boo. Aku ingin di apartemenmu ramai dan ada yang menemanimu. Apalagi aku tau Jiji sedang tidak di apartemenmu. Kau sedang free akhir-akhir ini pasti kau sangat kesepian bukan?! Apakah kau menyukai hadiah dariku?"

Aku terharu. Yunho sungguh romantis. "Ne, aku sangat menyukainya. Gomawo yunie"

"Haha aku tau kau pasti menyukainya. Rawat dia dengan baik yah boo. Aku akan melanjutkan syuting dulu. I love you today!"

"Baiklah. Jaga kesehatanmu yun. I love you today too!"

Sambungan telepon kami terputus. Aku dan yunho memang selalu mengatakan I love you today. Karna menurut yunho, dia akan mencintaiku setiap hari. Bukan di hari tertentu saja. Dan kata-kata itu sudah menjadi kata-kata wajib bagi kami. I love you today. Bukankah itu sungguh manis ? Hihi.

.

.

Sekarang aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk anjing baruku. Ngomong-ngomong aku belum memberinya nama. Menurut kalian apa nama yang bagus?

Lama ku berfikir. Ku perhatikan anjing itu baik-baik. Warnanya coklat eksotis seperti kulit yunie. Ah kenapa tidak ku beri nama yunie saja yah ? Kalau yunie saja bisa seluruh Yunjae Shipper didunia langsung berpesta. Ah tidak tidak kalau hanya begitu tidak menarik. Para yunjae tidak akan berfikir lebih dalam untuk memecahkan kode-kode yang ku buat. Kekekeke

Jyunie..

Ku rasa ini sangat bagus.

Baiklah Jyunie saja. Itu keren bukan. Jyunie adalah singkatan Joongie dan yunnie.

Aku akan mengupload di twitterku. Dan menyebarkan diseluruh dunia kalau aku diberi anjing baru oleh yunie ku.

Tak lama setelah aku mengupload foto dan memperkenalkan Jyunie anjing baru ku di jejaring sosial, yunho mengirimi ku pesan singkat.

/Boo kenapa kau beri nama Jyunie ? Kau ingin memamerkan kalau kau dengan seunghyun aka LU itu sedang sangat dekat eoh? Aku tidak setuju. Tolong dirubah!/

/Mwo? Maksut ku itu Jyunie itu Joongie dan yunie. Bukan joongie dan seunghyunie, Bear. Tidak mau! Aku sudah terlanjur memperkenalkan atas nama Jyunie/

/Aku tidak mau tahu. Ganti! Asal jangan jyunie. Kau tau aku sangat cemburu dengan LU LU itu kan? Kau egois boo!/

Hah! Aku menghela napas lelah. Kenapa yunho sangat kekanakan sekali. Maksutku kan JYunie itu Joongie dan Yunie. Ck dia benar-benar cemburu dengan LU sepertinya.

/Baiklah.. Aku ganti dengan Changseok saja yah yun/

/Changseok? tidak masalah. Aku tidak akan cemburu dengan dirinya. Haha I love you today, Boo. Gomawo/

/Ne. I love you today too :*/

Dan itulah alasannya kenapa anjing baruku Jyunie berganti nama menjadi Changseok.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian ku lihat mention-mention yang masuk di twitterku. Semuanya berisi tentang kekecewaan para yunjae shipper karna aku mengganti nama anjingku. Menurut mereka Jyunie lebih bagus daripada changseok. Kurasa memang benar tapi bagaimana lagi. Ini kemauan dari yunho sendiri.

'Hah' aku menghela nafas lelah. Sepertinya aku harus meluruskan hal ini. Bagaimana kalau aku memperkenalkan Jyunie ah maksutku changseok dengan nama jepang. Dia kan belum punya. Aku ganti jadi hiro saja. Sepertinya itu lebih baik dari pada changseok. Yah aku bisa beralibi Jyunie mempunyai nama Jepang yaitu Hiro. Kekekeke

Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan Hiro dulu di twitter ne. Haha

Mulai sekarang panggil anjing itu dengan sebutan hiro. Arrachi!

It's my story.  
Sign, Kim Jaejoong

130228

END

.

.

**Mind to Review ?**

**.**

**.**


End file.
